moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysticons: The Movie
| runtime = 101 minutes | budget =$90-$230 million CAD | gross =$450 million CAD | book = | wikia = |music by = Hans Zimmer|composer = Danny Craig|production company = Topps Animation Corus Entertainment Nelvana Limited}} Mysticons: The Movie is a 2021 American-Canadian animated fantasy adventure action comedy film based on the show of the same name. The genre of the movie is magical girl, action/adventure and fantasy. The movie is also a musical as well. Each character will rap, and sing. The editors will make the songs into three pieces. One is the original and the other is the remix and the lyric video. The date will be released on June 4th 2021. The Blu-Ray DVD will be on August 31st 2022. The movie will be on YTV and Nickelodeon on 8pm. There will start filming the movie on December 30th 2020. And the trailer will be shown at May 23rd 2021. Summary Main Characters: Arkanya, Emerald, Zarya, Piper, Francis, James, Aquamarine, Nora, Alexandrite, Adah, Jendayi, and Cameron. Wanted: Want to save Drake City and Protect The Codex Pieces, Dragon Disk, and the madailan. But: The evil, powerful wizard and his henchmen are teamed up with Tazma and the Vexicons to taking over the city. So: The Mysticons and their seven new friends spilt up and took a journey, and stop the wizard. Then: Everyone in the whole city was praising the Mysticons because they saved the whole city. And they all started singing. The chapter book of the movie is made by Sadie Chesterfield. Plot When a Dark, powerful wizard and his henchmen teams up with Tazma and the Vexicons took over the Drake City and steal the Madailan, the Mysticons embark on a journey, along with Choko, Malvaron, Doug, the Pink Skulls, Proxima Starfall and seven new friends: Francis, James, Nora, Aquamarine, Alexandrite, Adah, Jendayi, and Cameron to save Drake City and protect the Dragon Disk, Codex Pieces, and the Madailan. Cast *Alyson Court as Arkayna Goodfey * Evany Rosen as Emerald Goldenbraid * Nicki Burke as Zarya Moonwolf * Ana Sani as Piper Willowbrook * David Berni as Gawayne the Great * Cory Doran as Neeko * Mac Heywood as Malvaron * Doug Hadders as Doug Hadderstorm * Katie Griffin as Kitty Boon * Joshua Graham as Kasey Boon * Dan Lett as Nova Terron * Stacey DePass as Proxima Starfall * Julie Lemieux as Serena Snake Charmer * Jamie Watson as Butler * Lili Francks as Auntie Yaga * Denise Oliver as Queen Truefin * Talia Pearl as Kelpie Truefin * Michelle Monteith as Tazma * Amy Matysio as Mallory * Bahia Watson as Kasha * Stephany Seki as Willa * Alana Bridgewater as Eartha * Kayla Lorette as Aquamarine * Shawn Mendes as Alexandrite (that actor is a pop singer) * Tara Strong as Nora * Kevin Hart as Francis * Jack McBrayer as James * Christoph Waltz as Eli * Jennifer Hale as Lilian * Zach Galifianakis as Napoleon * Keegan-Michael Key as Sawyer * Olivia Munn as Molly * Anna Faris as Eliza * Oprah Winfrey as Beatrice * Tanika Charles as Makeisha (that actor is a pop singer) * Jenifer Lewis as Aaliyah * Keshia Chanté as Tanish (that actor is a pop singer) * Cree Summer as Adah * Jully Black as Jendayi (that actor is a pop singer) * Clé Bennett as Cameron * Rachel Lutrell as Janae * Meisha Watson Precious * Toya Alexis as Raven * Tkay Maidza as Jordyn (that actor is a pop singer) * Fintan as Jacob (that actor is a pop singer) * AIZA as Trinity (that actor is a pop singer) * Shopé as Avery (that actor is a pop singer) * Kheris Rogers as Manen * Yara Shahidi as Jessica Do you want "Mysticons The Movie" to happened? Yes No Probably Probably not Logos File:Paramount_Pictures_Logo_2011_b.png|thumb File:Maxresdefault.jpg|thumb File:Logo-rebrand.png|thumb File:Nelvana_2016_Stacked.png|thumb Category:Films Category:Nelvana Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Animated films Category:English-language films Category:2021 films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG movies Category:ALYSON COURT/BRITNEY SPEARS LEGENDARY FOR Category:MYSTERICONS Category:JUSTIN Category:MEDIAMASS Category:Katie Griffin Category:Kevin Hart/Olivia Munn/Anna Faris/Oprah Winfrey Category:Musical films Category:Toon Boom Harmony Category:Music scores Category:Liliy Singh Category:Liza Koshy Category:Kayla Lorette Category:Films featuring Cree Summer